Letter's to Minsk
by ClumsyTeaLeaf
Summary: Minsk is Belarus Capital. He would love to meet other places. It's just alittle secret from Belarus. Everything is allowed just keep it rated T.
1. Intro

Pryvitanne,

I am Minsk. I am Belarus capital, it's nice to meet you. I wish to become friends with more countries or capitals. I've seen other places do this and I wish I could too.

Just please keep this a secret from Belarus! She has no idea I'm doing this.

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Minsk is Belarus Capital, it is a city by the way. My version of Minsk is a boy who is a little taller than Belarus and he'd do almost anything for her. English, Russian and Belarusian are the main languages he speaks and understands. So please leave him letters he'd like to talk to tons of countries even though he does carry growing scissors around. Anything will go just keep it rated T. Also this is my first letter thing. So how I'll reply is on here.**

**Pryvitanne - Hello**

**Da pabačennja - Goodbye**


	2. Philippines 1

Kamusta...

nice to meet you, Minsk. I am the Philippines.

It is very nice to meet you. I know Belarus and I send and receive her letters, but I'll keep this a secret, okay~?

~ Philippines (but you can call me Piri )

* * *

><p>Pryvitanne Piri,<p>

It's nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for keeping this from Belarus otherwise I'd be it big trouble with her. She can be quite scary. (Including with a knife in hand.)

Thank you again. I hope we can become good friends.

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>First Letter! Thank you for the letter. :)<strong>


	3. Panama 1

Hello, Minsk!

I never really met Belarus (so you can trust me I won't tell her about this!), but my Mama (Italy Romano) and my Tía (Italy Veneziano. By the way, Tía is Spanish for Aunt) say she is very very scary. I think they're just seeing one side of her. I spend more time visiting all the countries (Especially my Papi, Spain, and my friend Jae Hwa, North Korea), so maybe I could sneak in and we could meet! Perhaps we could be friends too!

Adios (this means goodbye!)

Panama (but you could call me Alice if you want to! That's my human first name!)

* * *

><p>Pryvitanne Alice,<p>

I guess big sis can be very scary. Including with a knife in her hand. They most likely saw just one side, unless they've seen when she sees Russia. *smiles sadly* Talking to me is more of a chore for her unfourtuantly...I really hope we can become great friends. The crime rate here is high though...so be careful, but it's mainly threats. I'd also love to meet you. I really hope we can become good friends.

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the letter.<strong>


	4. Virginia 1

hey, Minsk

I'm Virginia, one of America's states, the oldest one actually. I'm a terrible conversation starter...um, do you like tea? (i have a lack of social skills...) I've never met Belarus, but my dad talks about her alot,kinda creepy after awhile. i hope we can be great friends!

love,

Autumn V. Jones

* * *

><p>Pryvitanne Virginia,<p>

I actually hear a lot about America from Belarus. She says he's obnoxious and loud…(I hope she's exaggerating.) I don't like tea exactly…

I like vodka and kvass better. Do you like tea?

He talks about Belarus? What does he say about her? All I heard from others is that she's creepy or insane. Which isn't entirely true. I hope we can become friends as well.

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>Kvass is a soft drink made from malted brown bread or rye flour. <strong>

**Thank you for the letter.**


	5. Prague 1

Ahoj, Minsk

Hi, I'm Prague! The Capital of Czech Republic. I heard you were trying to make friends so here I am sending you this letter! My older sis said Belarus isn't a Problem else you anger or your Russia...sorry I have to cut this short I have to go to my harp lessons then my ballet lessons, and then I have to go to some boring meeting ... Sorry, have a good day!

~Prague

* * *

><p>Pryvitanne Prague,<p>

It's nice to meet you. Thank you for sending this letter! Yes she can be a problem when angered and if you anger Russia then both will be a problem (And people have said the same about me…I wonder why… *hides a huge pair of scissors behind his back*). I hope we can become friends. Harp and ballet lessons? You seem to be very busy. Have a good day.

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the letter. :)<strong>


	6. Prague 2

Dearest Minsk,

Yes, I tend to be busy my older Sestra, Czech Republic, Said she would like me to be a "Proper Lady". She isn't much of an example she tends to hide in her house...well how are you to day? do you do any lessons?

~Prague

* * *

><p>Prague,<p>

So there lady lessons? I am doing fine, I don't really take any kind of lessons…except if you call fighting one, Natalia (Belarus) makes me do those… She says men are supposed to be strong. I also have to organize important documents that Natalia is too busy to organize but it's not too bad since Afanasi (Vitebsk) helps. How are you by the way?

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the second letter. :)<strong>


	7. Fan 1

Hello, Minsk.

I have a question that's been nagging me for quite a while. I hear cities and states act like their home countries. Is that true? And if so, does that mean you stalk Moscow?

Thank you.

-A fan

* * *

><p>Pryvitanne,<p>

Moscow is insane, I don't like being near him since he makes me more violent then I am right now. Not all of us do, just a vast majority. I don't act much like Natalia but I am as violent. We share certain traits but not all. I hope I answered your question.

Da pabačennja.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the good question! He has some traits like Belarus but he is different since I need a differance or there isn't a use for him. He isn't really related to Moscow though like Belarus is to Russia. So thank you for the question.<strong>


	8. Panama 2

Hi Minsk!

I see, Belarus shouldn't reserve this softer side just for Russia! But, it IS her choice. And that's a shame! Talking to you isn't a chore! I hope we can be great friends too! I can handle myself when it comes to crimes and such, so don't worry! (My older siblings give me more problems more than threats! Don't worry! *happy smile*) I'll visit soon, I'm actually visiting my Tía and Tío (this means uncle) Germany!

* * *

><p>Alice,<p>

I am used to it by now. But believe me, I still love her very much! That's good to hear, I wish to see you soon.

- Minsk

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's alittle short. But thanks for the letter second letter.<strong>


End file.
